Hidden
by changingfavorite
Summary: While the rest of the gang is away, Velma and my OC Chillers have their own mystery to solve, involving someone Chillers recognizes and a secret she's been keeping hidden...
1. Chapter 1: Something in the Night

**Hidden**

Chapter 1: Something in the Night 

_This is an episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

Chillers sighed as she looked around the darkened room. She missed going on adventures and solving mysteries, two of her favorite things to do. She hadn't done either one for a few days. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne had been gone for a while, solving mysteries. And here was Chillers, left behind, alone with Velma.

Velma was a very good friend of hers, of course. But she still missed her other friends. She looked up at Velma. She wondered what she was doing. It was hard to see her at all, with only a thin ray of dim light in the room, coming from the moonlight outside. _Why did Velma leave all the lights off?_ thought Chillers, _It's nighttime!_

She sighed again, loudly, trying to get Velma's attention. It didn't work, so she said, "Chee!" "Not now, Chills," Velma whispered, "There's someone outside!" Chillers stood up on her hind legs to get a better view. She could see the figure of something tall outside through the window. It walked up to the house, put something on the door, and left. When it was out of sight, Velma opened the door and Chillers grabbed the thing on the door.

"It's a note!" said Velma as Chillers gave her the thing from the door. The note read: "I know this is where Winter lives. You must give her back to me!"

"Who is Winter?" said Velma. "Chee…" Chillers drew back at that name. "What…" said Velma. She stopped when she saw Chillers' face. Chillers looked like she'd just seen a ghost, with her pupils dilated, her teeth clenched, and her body trembling. Velma picked her up and said, "It's okay, Chillers. Whatever it was, everything is fine now." Chillers calmed down a little but still seemed deeply troubled. Suddenly, the room lit up for a moment when lightning flashed outside. "Chee!" Chillers shrieked and jumped up. She seemed so terrified and nervous…it was odd.

"Chillers, are you all right?" Velma said softly. "Chee…chee chee-uz." said Chillers._ I never told you this…but Winter is my real name_. She continued to look scared. _Chillers seems to be hiding something, _thought Velma, _but why?_ Soon Chillers calmed down, and everything was normal again…at least for a while.

* * *

_Chillers once had an unkind owner, and he abandoned her. He named her Winter, but she never told anyone until this episode. When Scooby and the others met her, they renamed her Chillers because they didn't know she had a name. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

**Hidden**

Chapter 2: The Enemy

* * *

The next morning, Chillers ran through the house. She jumped up and nearly knocked Velma over in her excitement. Velma laughed. "You want to go outside, don't you, Chills?" she said, rubbing her friend's long white fur. Chillers purred contently but was still excited. "Chee! Chee!" the little cat-like creature replied happily, nodding her head. "All right," said Velma, "But be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She set Chillers down, who cheerfully went outside through the open window.

Chillers admired her surroundings. They were so familiar yet so astonishing on this sunny morning. Everything seemed so beautiful-the colorful flowers, the tall trees, the yellow and white-patterned porch swing, even the white chairs that sat in a circle in the yard. Chillers felt the grass in her paws, saw it glistening with dew in the morning sunlight. She took a breath of the fresh air and ran around. When she became tired of running, she jumped up onto the porch swing. She curled up on its soft cushions to take a nap. _Maybe it won't be so bad being here without the whole gang,_ she thought. Without Scooby and Shaggy being there to want to play with her or make noise, all was peaceful and quiet. So she let the porch swing's gentle swaying in the breeze lull her to sleep…

Chillers hadn't been asleep long when she woke up and realized she was moving away from the porch swing. Then she noticed she was in someone's arms-but not someone she knew! Terrified, she jumped out of the arms carrying her and ran back to the house. She began to pound on the door and shouted, "Chee! Chee! Chee!" When Velma opened the door, Chillers leapt into the house and slammed the door. "What's wrong?" Velma asked her. Chillers stood in front of the door and said, "Chee chee!" _Someone's trying to capture me!_ Just then there was a knocking at the door, and a deep voice said, "Let me in! I must find Winter!" Chillers ran and hid under a grey-colored couch in one corner. A man opened the door. He had short brown hair, and he was tall. "I have come for Winter! Where is she?" he said.

Chillers tried to hold back her protective instinct, but she just couldn't. She sprang up out of her hiding place and onto the man's shoulders. "Chee, chee-ee chee!" she growled._ I'm not Winter, I'm Chillers! _The man tried to grab her, but she jumped out of the way. Then she ran out the door. The man chased after her, and so did Velma. Chillers was fast and would not give up chase-at least to the man. She knew that Velma was chasing her too. How would she get to her before the man found them?

* * *

_In my series, it's Chillers's routine to go outside every morning when she isn't solving a mystery. Sorry about not giving the man a name, I didn't because I'm terrible at naming people...anyway, he's the one Chillers recognizes._


	3. Chapter 3: Chase and Capture

**Hidden**

Chapter 3: Chase and Capture

* * *

With all this thought, Chillers wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped right into a stop sign, then lost her footing and tumbled down a hill. She landed in a garden. The man came up to her, and she ran away, kicking soil at him as she ran. He came up to her again but didn't see her since she was pretending to be a flower, and he went the other way. Chillers ran to a street. She zipped between the cars and then jumped along them to get across the street. She ran across the sidewalk, but then she came to a dead end. A shadow cast over her, and she was scared. "Chillers?" she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and saw that the one standing over her was not the man-it was Velma! "Chee!" said Chillers happily. She jumped into her friend's arms and purred, relieved.

"There you are! You can't escape now!" said a voice. The man came. "Chee! Chee chee-ee! Chee-uz!" said Chillers. _I know your plan! I'm not coming with you! I'm staying with my friends! _"Oh, really?" said the man, and he came closer. "Chee chee!" said Chillers. _You're asking for it!_ She jumped out of Velma's arms and shot a beam of ice. But she didn't use it to freeze him. Instead, she made bands of ice around his arms and legs so he couldn't run away. Then she and Velma walked up to him.

"Okay, you caught me," he said, "I suppose you want to know why I was chasing after Winter-or Chillers." Velma nodded her head slightly. Chillers's expression showed she agreed. "I'm working for her old owner, to help get her back," the man explained, "He may have abandoned her, but now he wants her back. And he will get her back-I will make sure of it!" The ice bands thawed, and he walked away. As Velma and Chillers were going home, Velma said, "I don't trust that man, and I think he will be back. But don't worry, Chills, we won't let him take you." "Chee." said Chillers. _Thank you._

* * *

_I tried to make a good chasing part. I'm trying to make my episodes like the real Scooby-Doo series, but it's hard. If you review, please let me know how I did._


	4. Chapter 4: Normal Again

**Hidden**

Chapter 4: Normal Again

* * *

When they got to the house, Chillers ran around again. Everything was just as it had been when she had gone outside earlier. But this time there was no strange man to worry about. Chillers thought about her friends. She wanted to stay with them forever, and she never wanted to go back to her old owner. In her opinion, there was nothing she could do to repay her friends for their kindness when they saved her from abandonment. She loved them so much and protected them, and they said that was enough for them.

Chillers looked at the sky. She must have lost track of time, because now it was evening. She went inside. A few minutes later, Velma came inside too. "I just heard from the rest of the gang," she said, "They're coming back tomorrow." "Chee chee?" said Chillers. _What will we tell them about what happened while they were gone?_ "We'll just tell them it's a long story," said Velma. "Chee hee hee!" laughed Chillers. And at that moment, for Velma and Chillers, everything went back to normal.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this story. I did my best with it, and I'm trying to improve with each episode I make. :) _

_**~The End~**_


End file.
